


Untitled

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: "Was it this hard for you, too? I mean coming out?"





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month, y'all! I know it's almost over but I got inspired to write this bit. Late night Lilo convos is my favorite scenario.

Louis is woken up by a ring tone loudly chiming in his ear. It's a common occurrence when your best friend is Harry Styles so he doesn't think twice about answering. 

"Haz, I'm getting really tired of having to save your ass"

"Uh, I- it's Liam. Sorry. You know what it's two a.m. I probably shouldn't have called. Just go back to sleep Louis. I'm sorry."

Louis rubs his eyes, the desperation in Liam's voice waking him up. "Hey, no. It's fine. What's wrong?"

"I just...It's stupid. Nevermind, really. I'm sorry, again."

"Liam. It's not stupid if it's keeping you awake. I'm listening, whatever it is." He hears a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. 

Liam is laying on his side staring out of his window as he talks to Louis. He doesn't know why his first instinct was to call Louis. That's a lie, he absolutely knows why; it's because Louis makes him feel safe (and butterflies in his stomach but nobody has to know that part). Guilt engulfs him as soon as Louis answers and he's regretting every decision. But, Louis' soothing voice, thickened with sleep, as always makes all of his doubts go away.

Earlier in the day he had told his parents about his sexuality. Blurted it out in true Liam fashion and ran away before he could hear their responses. He's been hiding in his room since and they haven't bothered to check on him. Part of Liam is still terrified of what will happen now that they know and it's keeping him awake. 

A gust of wind howls from the open window, sending shivers down his spine. "I told my parents about... that I'm..." He trails off. Clearing his throat he tries again, "That I'm gay. I told them."

"Oh, Liam. Are you okay? How did they take it?" The gentle voice is a warm blanket that Liam wants to cocoon in and never get out of. 

"Yeah. I...don't know. I left right after and they haven't even spoken to me since. I don't know. I don't know," He repeats. He doesn't now how he feels, how he should be feeling, if it was even the right time to tell them. A part of him is relieved but also so, so scared. "I'm sorry for calling, I just. i mean, i dont-"

"You don't know." Louis finishes with a laugh. "It's okay. I can't promise that everything will work out but I'll always be here for you. Even at two in the morning." There's a comfortable pause then while Liam tries to gather his thoughts. 

"Was it this hard for you, too? I mean coming out?"

"It was a little different for me- I told my mom when I was seven that I didn't care if I married a boy or a girl and she told me that it was okay and that love was love no matter what. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, Liam. You have a lot of courage, though. Especially with how your Mom is." He approaches the subject of Liam's mother lightly. Liam has told him, and Louis has heard it for himself, exactly how homophobic she is. It's probably what's worrying Liam the most. "She'll still love you, Li. You know that don't you?"

"You didn't see her face."

"Well, you still had the courage to tell her and that's amazing. You're an incredible person, don't let her make you think otherwise, okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah, thanks." He smiles a bit to himself. "I think I needed to hear that. You always know what to say. I-" I think I 'm in love with you. "I'll let you get back to sleep now. Sorry, again for waking you."

"Stop apologizing, I really don't mind. So umm, I'm taking my sisters to the beach tomorrow if- if you want to come along?"

"Mhmm, I'd love to."

"Great. Okay, you get some sleep, too, Li. Sounds like you need it"

Liam smiles again, wider this time as he says good night and tries desperately to ignore how his heart is nearly beating out of his chest at the thought of spending the day with Louis. At the beach. Where he'll probably be topless. Ok he most likely won't fall asleep tonight, but this time he'll be worrying about tomorrow and - well, it's not a date if they're going to be babysitting the whole time, right? But maybe he wants it to be a date. Sighing, Liam moves over to his desk and crosses off _tell mum and dad i'm gay_ from his summer to-do list. As an after thought, he hastily writes one last thing to his list. He still has two months left of summer, who know what will happen.

_Kiss Louis_

**Author's Note:**

> "Kiss Louis" item is completed in the next story in the series "Last but Not Least" so go read that if you're interested.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Prompts/ideas/scenarios you'd like to see in this series? Leave it in the comments too. Love yall :)


End file.
